Wallflowers
by TwilightSnowStar
Summary: The people who didn't know what was going on, but only what was shown to them. Mike, Jessica, and Angela, what was their version of the Cullens and Bella? People who weren't involved in the story at all, these are their thoughts of the lion and the lamb.
1. Twilight

_**Well, this is a new project of mine, kind of. It's basically, thoughts from Mike, Angela, and Jessica about the goings on of Twilight. I might consider doing it for New Moon and maybe even Eclipse, but you guys have to tell me in a review for me to know what you think.**_

**_I tried to capture each character's personality._**

_Italicized Jessica_

**Bold Mike**

**_Italicized/Bold Angela_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other related trademarks. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

_He was gorgeous._

**He was a stuck-up jerk.**

_**He wasn't important.**_

_I pined for him._

**I forgot to care.**

_**I didn't worry about him.**_

_They brought light to this dark, little town._

**They should've gone back to Alaska.**

_**They left me alone.**_

Then she came.

_She stole the spotlight._

**She stole my heart.**

_**She reminded me of myself.**_

_She was popular._

**She was cute.**

_**She was shy.**_

_She took my crush._

**She wouldn't give me a chance.**

_**She never really opened up.**_

_She was something in between a best friend and an enemy._

**She was the one that got away.**

_**She was my friend.**_

_He looked at her._

**He hated her.**

_**It was none of my business.**_

_He saved her._

**He stole her.**

_**He stopped a car from killing her!**_

_He gave her the cold shoulder._

**He backed off.**

_**He changed her.**_

_Something went wrong with his head!_

**I was going to kill him.**

_**He talked to her again.**_

_She was the first 'normal' one he interacted with._

**He should've stayed with his own kind.**

_**They sat together at lunch.**_

_She took off._

**What did he do?**

_**It was none of my business.**_

_He ran after her!_

**He couldn't tell that she didn't like him.**

_**He went to save her, from whatever it was she was running from.**_

_I dreamed it was me._

**Did he have to be so heroic?**

_**They were gone, as if it all had never happened.**_

_They graced the town with their presence._

**Swaggering back, he had that stupid smirk on his face.**

_**They came back.**_

_They became a couple._

**She was lost to me.**

_**They both became happier than I'd ever seen them.**_

_It was like no one else could enter their 'private' space._

**She was almost one of them.**

_**It was adorable.**_

_It should've been my night._

**She looked beautiful in that dress.**

_**I don't think I'll ever forget them.**_

_But of course, it didn't stop there._

**He still toyed with her.**

**_It was only the beginning…_**

* * *

**__**

Well, do you want me to continue? With the same characters? The only way I'll know is if you people REVIEW!

TwilightSnowStar


	2. New Moon

_**So, who here has forgotten me? Yes, I know, I haven't updated anything for awhile. I finally did this. It's small, and just like the last chapter, it's Mike, Jessica, and Angela's thoughts on New Moon. I don't know if I'll be able to do one for Eclipse, but it's good that I got this out. **_

**_Maybe I'll even update now on stories that people actually read._**

**_Eh._**

_Jessica_

**Mike**

_**Angela**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

_

* * *

_

_Who did she think she was?_

**It would've been perfect if she hadn't.**

_**They all moved to our lunch table.**_

_Why couldn't that have happened to me?_

**I wanted to gag.**

_**They were so in love.**_

_This was ridiculous._

**It was my chance!**

_**He left her.**_

_She was taking this way too seriously._

**Why couldn't she see that I was there?**

_**He broke her heart.**_

_Zombie, much?_

**Why did she still like him so much?**

_**I waited until she was ready to come back to us.**_

_Maybe she was turning normal again._

**This might be my last chance.**

_**My friend was back.**_

_She was a serious freak._

**Maybe I should've just given up that first day.**

_**She was still so broken.**_

_Yippee._

**She was back!**

_**Maybe now she'd start getting better.**_

_Of course, everyone loved her again._

**DATE WITH BELLA!**

_**She was slowly healing.**_

_She didn't care about us anymore._

**Persistence doesn't pay off.**

_**That Jacob boy made her happy.**_

_Were we invisible?_

**Why not ever me?**

_**She was healing.**_

_Drama Queen_

**Where was she?**

_**Bella left again.**_

_Dark circles under her eyes._

**This was ridiculous.**

_**Edward was back.**_

_This was pathetic._

**She could never be mine now.**

_**They were so happy again.**_

_What ever happened?_

**I should've tried harder that first day.**

_**I remember the first day she came to Forks.**_

_Why did it have to happen to her?_

**Why did it have to happen to him?**

_**They loved each other.**_

_Of course this would happen._

**Ever since that first day.**

_**They were destined for each other.**_

* * *

Sorry if I'm a little rusty.

TwilightSnowStar


End file.
